


After Midnight

by waywardmoeyy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gabriel smut, Gabriel x Reader Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2019-09-07 17:23:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16858180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardmoeyy/pseuds/waywardmoeyy





	After Midnight

“Pass the gauze,” Sam grumbled from across the map room table. You wiped the dry blood from your arm and leaned back in your chair, sliding the box of gauze to him. Then, you continued to clean your superficial wounds.  
The job hadn’t been a terrible one, but it wasn’t without a fair share of fighting. Rogue angels, mainly. Ones loyal to a handful of bigger names who were fighting for their chance to be God. You rolled your eyes at the poor fuckers, the ones insistent that their dicks were bigger than the rest.  
Especially the Archangel you and the boys had chatted with just hours before, Gabriel. The Trickster-God-Archangel ass. He had begged Castiel and the boys to not become part of Heaven’s shenanigans. But, being the stubborn asses you were, you refused, leaving Gabriel to rot in a circle of holy fire.  
And now you were left without a game plan, and a lot of wounds to tend to.  
You stood from your seat and sighed. “I think I’m going to shower and get all this blood off me. Scrubbing with this rag isn’t getting me anywhere.” The boys nodded, tending to their own wounds.  
You felt loads better after your shower. The small cuts and bruises left behind didn’t need any more attention. You returned to your bedroom, plopping your filthy clothes into the hamper in the far corner. Then, you slipped under your warm covers, wiggling your way into a comfortable position.  
You unlocked your phone, checking the time. 12:37am. No wonder you were so tired. You had been up for nearly 24 hours. Your eyelids were heavy, your breath slowing as you allowed sleep to overcome you.  
The heavy flutter of wings startled you awake. You shuffled your way out of the blanket cocoon you created and perch yourself on the palms of your hands, ready to strike. Your eyes widen as you behold the smug Archangel standing before you.  
“Gabriel,” your breath catches on the last syllable. Every muscle in your body tenses as you gaze upon the auburn haired being.  
His amber eyes return your gaze, his mouth curled into a devilish smirk. He raised an eyebrow and chuckled. “Miss me, babe?”  
“What the hell are you doing here, Gabriel?” you snapped, confused as to how he found you. Better yet, what the hell did he want from you?  
“A second date,” he retorted. Your eyes studied his black button-up shirt. A few of the top buttons were undone, exposing his toned chest.  
You rolled your eyes again at the trickster. “And, how the hell did you escape the holy fire?”  
He winked and chuckled. “Oh baby, mystery is all part of my allure.”  
Allure. Right.  
That, he had. Your mouth opened as you surveyed his form. He wasn’t a towering giant like one would imagine an archangel being, but he was fierce. His skin sizzled with danger and fortitude. His cinnamon locks were slicked out of his face, exposing a strong, chiseled jaw. A hint of a 5 o’clock shadow enhanced every detail.  
You had to admit, he was glorious.  
“What’s wrong sweet stuff? Cat got your tongue?” he joked as he stepped closer. You could feel your body tense as the distance between you faded. He took a seat at the edge of your bed.  
“What are you doing here, Gabriel?” you repeated, not knowing whether to stab him or kiss him. You clutched the angel blade on your bedside table, a gift from Castiel.  
“Like I said, I wanted to see you again sweetness. I wasn’t joking.” He cleared his throat. “Today, after you, my dear brother, and those Neanderthals captured me, I filled with emotion. When I first laid eyes on you, I felt… something I haven’t felt in centuries. Maybe even longer.” He paused, stretching his hand to your covered foot. You flinched at his touch, causing his smirk to fade.  
“Oh yeah, and what was that?” The playfulness in your voice made him smile again.  
“I’m not even sure what to call it,” he admitted. “Attraction, lust, longing.”  
Those three words echoed in your head as you watched the angel lean towards you, swinging his legs onto the bed. Out of instinct, you scooted backwards, but stopped. One of the most powerful beings, one you and the boys had been trying to kill, was admitting his attraction to you? As if your world wasn’t backwards enough.  
Gabriel flipped himself around so he was on all fours, smiling up at you from the end of your bed. He crawled towards you, making your body quiver. Every instinct was telling you to stab the bastard and run. But there was a very small part screaming for him to take you a million different ways.  
“You are really one of few words, Y/N, aren’t you?” he toyed.  
“I should kill you, you know. I could. It would save me a lot of trouble,” you huffed as he continued to approach you.  
His leg stretched over yours as he straddled you. Your back curled at the contact.  
“You could, but do you really want to?” His lips hovered just inches from yours. “What do you really want, Y/N?”  
In less than a second, your lips crashed into his, his hips hovering just above yours. He slipped his hands to your face and cupped your cheeks as he deepened the kiss. He gently gripped your bottom lip with his teeth, coaxing a familiar warmth in your core. Your tongue flicked against his upper lip. He allowed entry, letting out a muffled groan.  
His fingers tugged at the hem of your t-shirt before slipping under, caressing the smooth skin of your abdomen. The touch caused a breathy moan to escape your lips.  
Gabriel pulled away and smirked down at you. You couldn’t get enough of that look. It set something off inside you, something wild. His lustful eyes were eclipsed by his dilated pupils.  
He moved as strand of hair from your face. “So, this is what you want?” he demanded.  
You had no idea what had gotten into you. You were fraternizing with the enemy in a way you never thought you would. Not in a million years.  
You let out a deep breath and smiled up at the angel, giving in. “Yes.”  
And like that, his lips were on you again. This time, leaving gluttonous nips on the curve of your neck. You moaned as you bit your lip, tugging on his shirt. At the snap of his fingers, it was gone. Your hands snaked up his beautifully toned body. Your eyes halted at his perfectly chiseled hip bones, your lips quivering as you imagined what they felt like slamming against you.  
You bucked your throbbing core against him, desperate for friction. Your eyes rolled back as you made contact with his hardened cock, still clad in dark blue jeans. “Gabriel,” you hissed.  
“Yes, my dear?” he answered, his voice rough.  
“I need you.” Your fingernails gripped into his shoulders as you lifted your hips again, grinding against him. He placed his hands on your hips, steadying you.  
“Oh babe, let’s not rush this,” he growled. His hand slipped back up your shirt to your breast, slowly moving his thumb over your nipple. You hummed with pleasure at the contact.  
He swiftly lifted your shirt over your head and tossed it onto the floor behind him. His lips met your breast, his tongue flicking the sensitive peak.  
“Gabe…” you sobbed as you reached down to slip off your shorts.  
Gabriel’s firm hand stopped you. “Please, allow me,” he joked. His hand slipped under the waistband and into your silk panties, rubbing the dripping folds of your pussy. His fingers stroked the warm flesh as he slipped off the remainder of your clothing. You tugged at his pants, your hands shaking as you struggled to unto the button. You finally popped the button and unzipped them, tugging them down off of his hips and freeing his cock. He slithered his jeans down his legs before tossing them.  
You snaked your hand around his length and gently stroked him. “Y/N.” His bronze gaze met yours. Your eyes locked, lingering for a moment. He was truly magnificent. His buff, hale figure kneeled over you. Perfect.  
He lowered himself, grinding his erection against your soaked center, nipping at your jaw. He left a trail of kisses as he made his way to your pussy. He hovered there for a moment, his hot breath making you squirm. His tongue flicked at your clit, sending shock waves of bliss throughout your body. “Gabriel, that feels amazing,” you hissed through your clenched teeth.  
He licked and sucked at your entrance, sliding a finger inside. Your muscles clenched around it as you let out a loud moan. For a second, you worried that Sam and Dean might hear you, but that fear disappeared when he slid another finger in. You mewled incoherent words as your orgasm washed over you, Gabe eagerly lapping at your folds. Your hips bucked as you rode the waves of your climax.  
As you watched his head rise, something primal within you triggered. You shoved Gabriel onto his back and traced the crown of his cock with your tongue.  
“Oh, babe, I’m too close,” he whined, pulling your face to his. Your lips met again, the fever between your rising. You straddled him and slowly lowered yourself onto his cock. You could feel every inch of him as you stretched around him.  
“Gabriel,” you growled, your eyes locked.  
He grabbed your hips and slammed you down onto him. “Say my name again,” he commanded.  
“Oh, Gabriel! That feels—“ You lost your words as he guided you up and down with throbbing cock. His hands firmly gripped your ass.  
“Oh, that’s it baby. Oh fuck—“ His breathing became more erratic. He shifted his thumb to your clit, tracing circles around the warm nub. The heat in your lower abdomen continued to build. You arched your back as another orgasm washed over you, triggering Gabriel’s. You each rode thorough your own storm of pleasure before you collapsed on top of him. He shifted so you were beside him, facing each other.  
He pulled you close. “Well, that was fun.” His cheerful voice broke the silence.  
You chuckled, “Well, that’s one way to put it.”  
He lifted your chin and planted a soft kiss. “So, when is the third date?”  
You raised an eyebrow and smirked, trying to hide the flutter of emotions. He wanted to see you again? “You tell me,” you taunted. He returned the smile, making your heart melt.  
One thing was for sure, the boys were going to kill you.


End file.
